Peter Pan: Return to London
by MistressMustang
Summary: Wendy is in her 80's now and is deathly sick. Her granddaughter, Moira, who was brought up on Wendy's stories decides to do something for her grandmother. She had to find Peter Pan and convince him to return with her to see Wendy one last time.
1. Prologe

Peter Pan: Return to London

Wendy is in her 80's now and is deathly sick. Her granddaughter, Moira, who was brought up on Wendy's stories decides to do something for her grandmother. One night when Wendy is asleep Moira sneaks into her jewelry box and withdraws a small vial with glistening dust inside. Wendy showed her this when she was younger and had told her that it contained fairy dust. It was a gift from her friend Tinker Bell that Peter had given her the last time she saw him. Moira places a note to her grandmother on her bedside table telling her not to worry and that she would be back as soon as possible. Tip toeing to the nursery window Moira uncorks the vial and thinking her most happy though pours the fairy dust over her head. After a moment Moira opens her eyes and smiled upon realizing that she's floating off the ground. Looking back at the sleeping Wendy, Moira whispers, "I love you." Then taking a deep breath she takes flight out over London. Rising higher and higher she is captivated at how beautiful the city is from above at night. Looking to the sky she remembers Wendy's famous words to her, 'Second star to the right and straight on till morning.'

"Here goes nothing." Moira says to herself as she flies past Big Bend and heads straight to the second star to the right. She had a mission, she had to find Peter Pan and convince him to return with her to see Wendy one last time.


	2. Neverland

Moira felt like she would never make it then a flash of light blinded her and she gasped at the sight below her. For as long as she could remember Grandmother Wendy had told her stories and described the enchanted land but even her vivid tellings could not compare to seeing Neverland herself. The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon as Moira flew over what must be Mermaid's Lagoon. She smiled as she saw them sleeping on various rocks and on the sand. "Beautiful." She muttered to herself with a smile and decided it best to go to the tree line. Her legs were wobbly after flying for so long so she stumbled and had to hold on to a tree till she regained her balance.

It was still dark as night in the forest in front of her but try as she might she couldn't lift off from the ground again. "Dust must have worn off." Moira said aloud, biting her lip at her predicament. Forest or beach? If she went along the beach pirates might see her, but the forest creeped her out. Sighing she dug in her bag and withdrew her torch and a small bread roll. Flicking on her torch she pointed it into the dark and nibbled on her snack while she walked. After walking until she was done with her biscuit Moira sighed and decided to rest for a little, the sun still wasn't high enough to filter through the canopy so the odds of finding the hideout were slim. Finding a nearby tree the leaned her back against it and slumped to the ground. Moira pulled her knees close and rested her head on them. "I'll just rest here a moment." She muttered and closed her tired eyes.

Smee's brow furrowed in confusion as he struggled with his telescope to see the distant shoreline better. Until a moment ago Smee's watch was passing slowly and with great boredom but then a strange flash of light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The beam of light was skyward for just a moment and Smee squinted through his aged telescope to see the persons face. The stranger looked to be a young girl with wind roughed curls and there was something about her face that triggered something in his memory.

"Wendy?" Smee muttered under his breath as he watched the girl turn into the trees and disappear. He stowed his telescope in his satchel and his eyes darted around the deck. No one seemed to notice what he was doing and none seemed the wiser to the new arrival to the island. Smee would just as soon leave it that way. He was tired of chasing children about the island and as he looked up to the door to the captain's quarters Smee decided that he would be the last one to say anything about the young visitor.

However, much to Smee's displeasure there was another watchful eye on the Jolly Rogger. Captain Hook had also seen moment while at his window, and snatched up his glass so quickly it nearly toppled out of the window and into the depths. Putting it to his eye he smirked at the discovery. Though he did not care to realize it was in fact a girl he knew one thing for sure. If he captured the child Peter Pan would come to him. Lowering his spyglass he turned and bellowed, "Smee!"

Special thanks to NeverLookBack756 for adding this story to their watch list. If not for you I doubt I would care enough to continue the torture of typing this at all and it would have rotted in my journal. I hope you continue to enjoy this.


	3. Pirates!

Chapter 2: Pirates!

A loud rustle jolted Moira from her dreams and she silently scolded herself for falling asleep. Jumping to her feet she pointed her lit torch towards the direction of the noise. "H-hello?" She called out. It was still dark and her eyes were fuzzy with sleep. "Anyone there?" Moira hated how scared and shaky her voice sounded. When no one responded she took a steadying breath and began to edge closer toward the direction of the rustling. Upon reaching the now silent bushes a twig snapped behind her and Moira realized her error in judgment. Whipping around she gasped, "Pirates!" While he back had been turned they were able to flank her and now she was trapped. There were at least half a dozen and all but one were grinning in a malevolent manner.

" 'ello there laddie." The ugly one who appeared to be covered in tattoos said with a dirty toothed sneer.

"Get sep'rated from your lil friends?" Chimed in a very pale pirate from beside an older one with a white beard and red hat. The older man with white hair and red hat was the only one who did not appear to be having a good time and, in fact, gave her a look that said he was very sorry.

The other men soon began closing in around her, but Moira was a quick thinker and grasped her dark torch tight in her hand pointing it at the advancing pirates. Narrowing her eyes she willed her voice to be strong, "Get back or else!" The pirates paused, confused and looked to each other. Then the tattooed one arched his eyebrow at her and pointed his sword at her, " 'Or else' what, lad?" He sneered at her.

Moira clicked her torch on and aimed it in their eyes. The men cried out in surprise and that was enough of a distraction for Moira. Flicking her torch off once more she turned tail and sprinted through the brush and away from the cursing behind her. Moira had no earthly idea where she was going but if the sounds behind her were any indication, where ever she was going was better than the fate of staying near the men that now crashed after her. She heard them gaining behind her as she struggled with the thick plant life and her heart pounded in her chest. Moira knew it was hopeless to try to outrun them and her hope was falling fast when she spotted a tree ahead that she could easily climb. Thrusting her torch in her bag she used her last burst of speed to get to the tree and hurrily climb it. Leaping from branch to branch she climbed as high as she could while still staying on a sturdy branch that would hold her weight. Hearing the men Moira stilled all movement and clamped a hand over her mouth to hide her breathing just in time for the pirates to burst into the small clearing.

"Where'd tha' retch get off to!" Panted the pale skinned man as he leaned heavily on his knees trying to catch his breath, then stood fixing his black glasses back on his nose. Soon the small group was arguing and accusing one and other of being too slow or too clumsy, and Moira couldn't help but smile as she removed her hand from her lips. The tattooed one looked around feverishly trying to find a trace of where she had gone but then rounded on the man with the red hat. More arguing ensued before the first fist was swung, knocking the black glasses to the ground as the pale one fell to the dirt. The albino roared in rage and charged the tattooed one, tackling him and the one sound that was heard that did not belong was a light giggle quickly followed by a gasp.

Moira covered her mouth, but it was already too late. She watched in horror as the group all looked up and smiled when they saw her.

"Get 'im." Said the bleeding tattooed man as he was helped up to his feet by the albino.

At once four of the men were easily scaling the tree and Moira cursed. Of course they could easily climb a tree, they were accustomed to rigging aboard a ship, and a tree was child's play. "No…" Moira gasped and scrambled higher, looking to the blue sky for aid that would never come. As the pirates grew nearer Moira made one last feeble attempt. Taking a deep breath she raised her head and shouted with all her might, "PETER!" Her voice echoed over the trees but still nothing. Glancing down the grinning men were but branches away from her feet. Panting now she took in another breath and cried out one last time before she was grabbed and gagged, "PETER HELP!"

The larger of the climbers bound her wrists and then carried her down over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Moira kept her eyes trained to the disappearing sky, desperate to see a streak of green accompanied by gold, but still nothing. Her eyes stung as the brute carried her back towards the beach, but she blinked them away. After all, it would do her no good to show weakness now. Moira kicked the man and struggled as much as she could as the trees began to thin and salt air met her senses. She was dropped into the small rowboat in such a manner that had her coughing and gasping for air. The sad eyed pirate with the red hat pushed them off and the others rowed with her firmly between them. With no means of escape now she tore her eyes from the sky and gazed toward their destination with dread filling her insides. The Jolly Rogger. Closing her eyes Moira groaned inwardly. She could not think of a worse start to mission to find Peter than to be the captive the man who haunted her Grandmother's stories, Captain James Hook.


	4. Mermaids

Chapter 3

Not a Dream

Peter Pan was asleep, surrounded by the snores of the lost boys and the soft jingle of Tink's snoring as she lay buried under a pile of fresh leaves. Bear furs were piled high on Peter as he lay in the warmth of the hideout with one annoying ray of sun leaking through a crack and hitting him in the eye. Groaning he cracked an eye to glare at the intruding light and made to roll over when something made him jerk awake. Sitting up in a flash he sent smaller furs flying as he looked around wide eyed. A startled jingle rang out as Tink was awakened and tried to find her way out from under the bear hide. Peter rubbed his eyes and listened hard, but when he heard nothing he made to grab the suffocating fur then return to sleep when the same sound reached him again. At once he snatched his hat, sword, and flew out and up into the sky. Peter's eyes searched the surrounding area, looking for anything that could tell him he wasn't making this up. Even as he looked desperately he was certain he had heard someone yelling his name. Twice Peter had heard it so he couldn't be imagining it. He hadn't even been dreaming about Wendy, or Jane, and that was normally when he would wake with a jolt thinking he heard someone calling him. Tink was up with him now, livid and waving her arms about, reprimanding him for awakening her in such a manner.

"Tink," Peter groaned, his eyes never leaving the ground and trees. "I heard someone yelling my name for help."

Peter neither saw the way Tink's shoulders fell nor the sad look in her eyes as she gazed at her old friend. Sighing she moved closer to him and asked if he was sure that he had truly heard someone.

"This isn't like the other times, Tink." He replied looking at her for the first time and it made her sadder to see the desperate look in his eyes. "I really did hear someone, and they need my help."

Tinker Bell still didn't believe her friend but instead of arguing him on it she thought it better to go along with it, so that he could see for himself that he was imagining things. Flying around his head the stopped in front of him and suggested they go see the mermaids to ask if they knew anything. Peter, still trusting his gut, nodded and together they flew off to mermaid lagoon. As they drew closer to the lagoon Tink had to roll her eyes at their last minute sprucing. Fixing their hair, tails, and shells as their beloved Peter came to visit them. The sirens barely spared Tinker Bell a glance as the focused all their smiles and attentions on Peter, but their attitudes quickly changed at Peter's stern determined behavior.

It wasn't like him not to smile and to be so serious so they listened attentively while he explained when he heard and asked if they knew about any happenings this morning. A couple of the mermaids rolled their eyes and dove back into the water, one going back to her perch under the waterfall, but two others exchanged meaningful looks as they listened. When Peter was done talking the blond mermaid bit her lip then leaned forward and spoke, "We might know about something that happened this morning." She looked back to her red headed companion as if asking permission to continue, but Peter couldn't wait. He took her hand in his, focusing all of her attentions on him, and urged her to continue with a smile.

"A small boat with a handful of pirates came ashore at daybreak." She added, "They woke the two of us up with their boasting about catching a straggling lost boy. I stayed still so they wouldn't know I was near and awake." She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "One stayed with the boat and the others went into the jungle for a while. We heard shouting and screaming then when they returned they had a small girl with them."

"A girl?" Peter interrupted. "You're sure it was a girl?"

The mermaid roller her eyes and shook her head, "The stupid pirates kept calling her 'lad' but it was definitely a girl."

"Well of course they did," said the red head interrupting with a disgusted look on her face, "You saw the way she was dressed, wearing pants and that shirt, not to mention the state of her hair."

"Anyways," snapped the blond shooting her friend a glare, "They threw her into the boat and set off back to the ship still boasting that they would soon know the way to your hide out. That's all I know." She finished watching Peter closely for his reaction.

Peter was quiet and thoughtful for a moment; Tink could see a plan quickly forming in his head as he continued to kneel holding the girl's hand tightly in his own. After a minute of thinking he smiled again to the blond and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek then flew off.

Tink hurried after him, throwing the flustered mermaids a look as the other whined that they wanted a kiss too. When she caught up with Peter she apologized for doubting him earlier, but he just shook his head.

"It's no big deal Tink, I understand why you didn't believe me, but you're with me now right?" He asked and looked at her as they flew. She smiled and nodded at him. "Alright, well let's go get the boys. We have a ship to invade and a captain to humiliate again." He said and together they set off to the hide out to rally the Lost Boys. Oh what a night they had in store for them.


	5. Battle of the Jolly Roger

Chapter 4

Battle of the Jolly Roger

To say that Moira was scared would be the understatement of the century. Sitting on the floor of the damp cold floor of the ship's brig was no picnic, but the fact that her bag and all her possessions were now in the hands of the captain was one of the worst of misfortunes. However Moira counted her blessings that the pirates thought her a boy, but cursed at them thinking her a Lost Boy. She knew of Pirate's ways of making people talk and she doubted that even her courage could get her through the impending torment. Bill Dukes, the others had called the tattooed man, had been the one to relieve her of her bag. She saw him head in the direction of the captains quarters just before she was forcibly shoved below deck.

"Hook." She muttered, shivering at the name. Long had the pirate captain haunted her nightmares. The man who had tried to kill Peter and who had forced her own grandmother walk the plank, among his other foul deeds. Now that very man had access to her precious possessions from home, lord only knew the damage that would come from the knowledge a clever man like him could gain. Moira ran her fingers through her unruly curls and cataloged what she had brought, so that in the event of her escape she would not forget anything.

A worn copy of her grandmothers published stories of Peter Pan and the lost boys; photos of herself and Grandmother Wendy, Wendy as a young girl, and a photo of Grandmother Wendy, her mother Jane and herself before her mother had died. Moira had brought them with the intention of showing Peter, and therefore proving herself to be true to who she was saying she was, but now they would be her downfall. Hook would quickly deduce that she was in fact a girl and no doubt use her in some menacing way to entrap Peter. He would most certainly keep her knife and torch, surely he could find some use of them, but Moira hope she would at least be granted the change of clothes that she had brought with her. Her own clothes were filthy and torn from her struggles to get away from capture.

Moira was so lost in her thoughts of her impending doom that the sudden clank of metal made her jump and utter a small scream. Squinting through the darkness she saw Smee open the door of her prison. "My apologies, Miss." He muttered and came towards her with a set of irons. He avoided her eyes and ignored her questions as he clapped the irons around her thin wrists then led her out of the brig. She stumbled up the stairs and when the doors opened her eyes clamped shut to try to block out the brightness of the sun. Blinking rapidly Moira's eyes adjusted and fear gripped her tight. The entire crew was on deck and she had their full attention. Judging by their looks they all knew that she was not a Lost Boy. Some sneered at her and some cackled, but most of the others were quiet and gave her a wary eye. In an effort to avoid looking at them she glanced to her left and judged the distance from the ship to the shore. Moira bit her lip as she was led across the ship, her mind going a mile a second. Giving that she was in irons and the distance there was no way she could escape and swim to shore before the pirates would recapture her. No, her best bet would be to wait for the perfect moment.

Smee led her up a set of red carpet covered stairs then opened an oak door that read, 'Captain James Hook.' Moira took a deep steadying breath then followed him inside. No sooner had she crossed the thresh hold than did Smee bolt the door behind her. Moira managed not to show any sign of alarm at this, instead looking about the slightly cluttered room and that was when she saw him. The fabled Captain Hook, sitting at his desk with her possessions splayed over the aged wood. He eyed her carefully over his half-moon glasses with his chin resting on his hand and hook, watching her as if to gauge her fear. Moira squared her shoulders and held eye contact, working hard to show no weakness.

"Hello Miss Darling." He said, stressing the fact that he knew her to be female and not what he was expecting. "When I saw you land on shore last night I thought myself lucky, I admit I thought you a straggler of Pan's lot, but now," Hook gestured with his hook to the photos on his desk. "Now I know the truth." The moment of strained silence that passed could have lasted an eternity for Moira had nothing to add and felt a fleeting pride at the throbbing of his temple. "So, Miss Darling, why are you here?" He asked, his jaw clenching in impatience.

Moira thought carefully before answering him. She knew better than to lie, but she also knew better than to give the cunning captain too much information. "I have come to speak to Peter about a family matter, Mr. Hook." She said, forcing her voice steady and calm.

Hook barked laughter and when he recovered he eyed her again and though he smiled his eyes held no merth in them. "You flew all the way her to 'speak with Peter'?" He asked, arching an eyebrow and still smiling like a fox.

"Yes."

"I see, and what family matter would this be?" Hook asked, his jaw clenching again in subtle rage. "From this book of yours possibly?" He added, holding up the copy of Wendy's stories then dropping back to his desk. Moira shot him a look of contempt and merely got an uncaring glance in return. "I gather you know of his dealings here in Neverland."

Moira stood her ground and nodded to him. "Yes, I know of your and Peter's discrepancies, but I kindly request that you respect the privacy of what came to speak to Peter about as it has nothing to do with the likes of you." She saw his lips twitch in warning and anger blaze behind his glasses at the tone of her response.

Standing abruptly, his chair toppling over as he quickly crossed the distance between them and stood directly in front of her. Moira didn't chose to raise her head but upon the insistence of his hook under her chin she did so, all the whole staring him in the eye. The hook moved to press dangerously against her throat and he spoke, his calm barely masking his rage. "Lass, I know you know better than to deny me the information I seek."

Moira swallowed and at the added pressure of his words felt a warm liquid begin to trickle down her throat. "Sir, I do, but I will still reframe from telling you of my personal business with Peter Pan." She snapped at him, spitting the last words in his face and glaring at him.

"You're just as foolish as your predecessors, girl." Hook snapped clearly shaking in rage and his eyes flickering red as he fought the urge to press harder with his hook. Turning on his heel he paced back to his desk and leaned heavily on it. "Take her back to the brig. No food and no water." He snapped at Smee without looking at either of them.

Although the captain couldn't see Smee gave a little bow and said, "Yes, cap'in." The unlocked the door and grabbed Moira roughly by her upper arm and yanked her outside. When the door was firmly shut he jerked her towards him, "That was very foolish, girl." He hissed in her face then began pulling her towards the brig.

"I don't care." Moira snapped, shooting glares at some of the curious pirates. "My business her is just that, MY business." She added yanking her arm slightly, but not breaking his firm grip as he led her below.

Smee thrust her back inside her cell and didn't care enough to remove her shackles. As retrieved his keys from his pocket she saw his shoulders slacken and his face loose some of its anger. "I'm very sorry, Miss." He whispered and the clank of metal was heard as the door locked. Moira kept her head high and her back straight the entire time, all the while until she heard the hatch to the deck shut, then her knees gave out and she fell with a sob. How was she going to get out of this when she was trapped and Peter didn't even know who or where she was?

Peter and Tink returned to the hide out and after some work in waking up the Lost Boys told them of the new arrival and of his plan to raid the ship to rescue her. They were ready at the mention of attacking the ship and even a little eager to again show the pirates up at sword play. The boys were always up for a good fight and wanted to leave immediately, but Peter cautioned against it, instead choosing to attack at dust so the sun would hide their arrival. It was a long wait but finally the sun began to sink low. They all gathered their weapons and Tink aided with a good dose of fairy dust then going to flutter by Peter's shoulder. Peter gave the crow and together they all flew off with the sun behind them, hiding them from view, "Remember lads, wait till I give the signal before attacking." He called over his shoulder, "You take care of the crew and I'll handle ol' Hook, but when I give the call leave and head back to the hideout."

The lost boys said they understood and that he was taking the fun out of it with all his sternness. Peter rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile at Tink who gladly smiled back. "As soon as you find her Tink, come get me." Tinker Bell nodded and did a mock salute that had Peter laughing, but when they reached the water they all quieted and drew their weapons.

The crew aboard the Jolly Roger was enjoying a drink and judging by his absence Peter figured the jolly captain was in his quarters. Peter nodded to Tink and she took off to find the girl and he flew off leaving the Lost Boys to wait in the shadows for his signal. Swooping through the captain's open window Peter drew his dagger and cried, "Hello you ol' caught fish!"

"Pan!" Bellowed Hook in surprise and reached around his chair to draw his sword and face off to the flying boy. "What are you doing here, boy?" He spat, seething with rage.

"Oh just in the mood for some sport, old man." Retorted Peter with a laugh as he flew over Hooks head, but spotting a photo on his desk he snatched it up. Looking at it hard he hovered lower, "Wendy?"

Hook chortled, "I'm surprised you recognize your beloved as she has aged greatly since you last saw her." He said, inching ever closer to the distracted boy who was now so surprised that he landed hard on the planking.

Peter stared at the photo and his mouth fell when he realized the old woman was Wendy and not the young girl beside her. Looking up in time he dodged Hook's blade and flew over his head, but before he could do anything else Tink burst though the same window and signaled Peter. He nodded to her and then to Hook and Tink flew about the captain's head pestering him enough to distract him from his goal. Peter seized the moment of distraction to gather everything modern looking and stuffing it in a nearby bag that was laying beside Hook's desk then threw the bag over his shoulder.

"Damn pixie!" Hook shouted grabbing a nearby cushion and pelting it at her. Hitting her and slamming her against the wall. She fell limp on to the pillow with nothing but her wings twitching.

"Tink!" Cried Peter, flying to his friend's aid with Hook right on his heels. Gently scooping her up he threw Hook a hateful look then flew out the window and up into the rigging. Tinker Bell was moving now and appeared to be alright, but Peter was still worried about her. "You alright, Tinker Bell?" He asked softly helping her up with his finger. She stood and gave her head a shake then fluttered up and smiled at him nodding. Tink flew around his head then directly in front of him she pointed down. "You found her?" He asked, smiling at her.

She nodded and they zoomed down just as Hook burst out of his quarters pointing his sword at Peter and bellowed, "It's Pan!" Instantly the crew burst into action, pulling out swords and pistols trying to get to Peter first.

"Lost Boys, now!" Cried Peter with a crow. The boys echoed the crow and dove into the fray on deck. Now that he and Tink were no longer the center of attention he followed her below deck and into the darkness of the ship.

Moira was squeezed into the corner furthest from all the noise with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, eyes squeezed shut, and her hands clamped tightly over her ears. She was on the verge of panic and had no idea what was happening, or that someone was outside her cell trying to talk to her. When Peter could get no response from her he looked to Tink with one eyebrow raised, "You sure?" He received an eye roll in response and shrugged as he unlocked the iron door. While Peter was trying every key in the lock Tinker Bell gazed at the shaking girl. She knew this was her, she didn't know how she knew, but there was something about her that reminded her of Wendy and Jane.

When he finally managed to find the right key the door swung open with a pained squeak, yet still the girl in the corner didn't move. Peter and Tinker Bell exchanged looks then shrugged and entered. Peter walked over to her and knelt in front of her, and then he carefully reached out and placed his hand on her trembling shoulder.

"NO!" Moira shouted and swung her fist at what she thought was a pirate, but ended up slugging Peter in the jaw. Now that one of her ears was free she heard a resounding, "Ow!" and her eyes snapped open. Tinker Bell looked at her and at Peter clutching his face and couldn't help but laugh. Peter glared at her and just made the fairy laugh all the harder. Moira gasped and stared at the boy at the opposite side of the cell. "P-Peter Pan?" She stammered, lowering her other hand from her ear then looked up at the small glowing fairy, "Tinker Bell?" Quickly standing she moved toward Peter with her shackled hands out in apology, "I am so sorry!" She stammered, swaying slightly on her feet. Looking at Peter then at Tinker Bell she continued, but swayed worse, "I thought you were… I thought you were… pirates…"

Peter stood when he saw her swaying back and forth and darted forward, catching her before she hit the ground. Holding the unconscious girl he looked up at Tink with a half-smile, "Strange one huh?" Tinker Bell nodded in agreement and Peter hoisted the girl up into his arms properly. "Whew, alright, let's go home." When they reached topside Peter saw that the Lost Boys were still enjoying their time with the pirates and he was tempted to let them continue until Tink shoved him out of the way of a musket ball. Looking around, Peter saw Hook reloading and looking furious, "Right lads, time to go!" Cried Peter and took off out over the water with the girl. Tinker Bell couldn't resist and flew over to Hook and punched him squarely on the nose before flying to catch up with Peter and the boys. The last thing the group heard from the Jolly Roger as they flew back to the hide out was Hook crying, "Smee!"


	6. Return to London

Chapter 5

Return to London

Moira groaned as she slowly came to consciousness, rolling onto her back and running her fingers over the furs that covered her. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion at the feeling of complete warmth then her eyes fluttered open for a second and she sat up clutching her pounding head.

"You okay?" Asked a strangely familiar voice from the right of her.

Moira's eyes snapped open and she turned to stare at the boy dressed in green with red hair. "P-Peter Pan?" She asked a half smile forming then fully blooming when she noticed there were others in the room. Peter smiled at her and darted over to the group of young boys clad in different furs.

"Yes, and these," he gestured to the group who removed their caps, "are the Lost Boys." The boys smiled and bowed as Peter introduced them to her, and Moira grinning moved to stand from the bed. Curtsying Moira smiled at them and said, "It's very nice to meet all of you, I am Moira Ann Darling."

The boys crowed and quickly surrounded her. The younger ones hugging her legs and the older ones shaking her hand all the while Peter stood in the background studying her. "Alright lads!" He cried out giving them a knowing look that Moira couldn't decipher, "You know what has to be done now, don't you?" Moira felt her chest tighten as panic began to creep in as the boys all looked at her with fox grins, but she laughed in relief when they all shouted, "FEAST!"

The boys scrambled about gathering their things then, after smiling back at Moira, they all filed out of the hide out with crows. Slightly glanced over his shoulder at Moira just before shutting the door and called back, "See you later, Moira." Then all that was left was Moira and Peter.

After a moment of silence Moira blushed and looked away from Peter, choosing to sit back on the fur covered bed. "Um…" She started, unsure what to talk about. "Where's Tinker Bell?" She asked finally looking first at him then around the hide out.

"She's resting." Peter answered her shortly, and then when she looked at him in question he pointed to a slightly glowing leap nailed over a knot in the tree trunk. "Hook hit her pretty hard when we came to get you."

"Oh no!" Moira gasped, looking at the leaf. "I do hope she'll be alright. She was always one of my favorite characters from the stories." Then her eyes grew wide and her hands covered her mouth. "My bag!" She cried spinning around to face Peter again. "The pirates took it! Hook must still have it on the ship, how am I to get it back now?"

Peter gave her a small smile and shook his head, "No, I grabbed it when I was in Hooks cabin." Moira let out a sigh of relief and looked around for it, but upon not spotting it held out her hand. "May I please have it back?" She asked in a slightly shaking voice.

"Not yet." He replied watching her. Sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees, "I have some questions for you first."

Moira retracted her hand and in doing so spotted the bruises and scrapes from the shackles that were on them early aboard the ship. Rubbing her wrists she sighed, "I thought you might, that was why I brought the bag in the first place. To prove my story true."

Peter tilted his head but still did not return her her bag. "How did you get here in the first place?" He asked, "The mermaids said you weren't brought here by pirates as others have."

Moira smiled and looked up at him, "I flew here."

"How?"

"Come now Peter," She said grinning at him, "You of all people know how to fly."

"Yes, faith trust and-"

"Pixie dust." Moira finished, fishing out a small corked empty glass bottle from her pocket. "I believe you and Tink gave this to my grandmother. She saved it all these years, never using it, and so I used it to get here to find you."

Peter was quiet and stared at the vial in her hand. "Wendy." He muttered to himself, and then met her eyes, his eyes wide with the truth. "Your grandmother is Wendy?"

"Yes Peter. Now may I have my bag?"

He reached behind his chair and pulled out the satchel then walked over and handed it to her. She held it tightly to herself for a moment and he knelt in front of her. After taking a minute to steady herself she lowered it to rest on her legs and reached inside it. Pulling out an aged photo of Wendy as a young girl Moira looked at it for a second then held it out to Peter. She watched him look softly at the picture of the Wendy he knew then gave him another, this one of Wendy aged holding a younger Moira's hand.

"Gran is the reason I'm here, Peter." Moira whispered, his bottom lip trembling and tears filling her eyes as she looked at Peter. "I flew all the way here to find you to ask you to come back with me, this one last time."

Peter looked up at her, confused as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't understand-"

"She's dying, Peter." Cried Moira, a sob escaping as she reached up to quickly wipe the tears away. "She's the only person I have left in the world, and the doctors say she won't last much longer." While Moira tried fruitlessly to compose herself Peter looked over her shoulder at Tink. Tinker Bell had been listening the entire time, standing just behind the large leaf and only now chose to peak out. She looked at Peter, sadness and understanding in her eyes and nodded to him.

"So, you want me to do what exactly?" He asked when Moira was once again able to speak.

Moira sniffled then took a deep breath to steady herself, "I want you to come back with me to London, just so she can see you one last time before the end." Peter looked at her as she desperately tried to get her emotions back under control and stood to gather his thoughts before speaking. Pacing around for a moment he ran his fingers through his hair then turned to face her. However, just when he opened his mouth to respond to her the boys came blundering inside with their arms full of delectable things to eat. Moira quickly recovered herself and smiled as each of them came up to her, showing her their goodies.

"My goodness!" She laughed, "This will certainly be the finest feast I've ever been to." The lost boys crowed with joy then set about to ready the table and food.

When dinner was at last ready to be eaten Moira found herself nearly drooling and her stomach growling with hunger. She had to stop herself from stuffing her face but upon seeing the lack of manners by the boys she shrugged and tucked in. Peter laughed with the boys and found himself enjoying himself even more once Moira loosened up and began enjoying herself. Tinker Bell made her apperence and sat on her cork chair eating and laughing with Moira and the boys. Moira was so happy when she finally got to meet Tink and reached over to give her a nice juicy cut of a peach. Seeing Moira's behavior toward Tink only made Peter smile and like her more which made Nibb's question dread what was to come even more.

"So 'ow lon' will you be stayin', Moira?" He asked with his cheeks near to bursting with food.

"Oh yes!" Chimed he twins in unison, "You must stay forever! We'll have lost of fun!"

"And play lots of games!" Added Slightly with a smile then looked to Peter.

Moira stopped eating and even though she held on to her smile, Tink and Peter noticed the sadness return to her eyes as she thought for an answer. "Well I… You see…" She stumbled with her words before looking to Peter for help her lip beginning to tremble.

"Sorry lads." Peter said, drawing the boy's attention so Moira could calm herself. "I am to escort Moira home after we finish eating."

The boy's spirits all fell immediately at his words. "How come Peter?" Slightly asked. "Yeah, she's only just got here." Added Nibbs with a pout.

Moira met Peter's eyes with a silent plea to not tell them what he knew of her reasons for coming here and she sighed in relief when he nodded slightly in understanding and brazenly said, "Well we can't have that caught fish getting his hook near her again, can we?"

"Too right!" They cheered after a second then began to stuff themselves once again. Moira sighed in relief at his discretion and returned, though without much of the enthusiasm as before, to her food.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stuffed I shall never eat again." Moira cried out at last, leaning back in her chair and patting her full stomach. "Thank you boys for preparing such a delicious meal." She said smiling at them and when she noticed a couple of the older ones blush and look away smiled all the more. Giggling at Slightly and Nibbs especially she rose from her seat to help the boys with clean up.

While Moira was busy Tink flew up and settled herself on Peter's shoulder watching the scene before them. She would never admit it, even if asked, but she rather liked having Moira around. She was the perfect blend of Jane and Wendy being both brave but sweet and caring at the same time. Leaning closer to Peter she asked him if he wanted her to accompany him and Moira back to London. Peter was quiet in thought for a moment before sighing with a half nod. "You may come if you wish it." He whispered, "I will not make the decision for you." Peter added and glanced at her then over to Moira. She seemed so happy, but Peter could feel the sadness and dread coming off her.

At long last all the dishes were clean and, even though they fought it bravely, the boys were stumbling about with droopy eyes. "Alright, it's time that I take Moira home." Peter said, though he took little pleasure in the announcement. The Lost Boys all rushed to her, hugging her tightly, asking that she come back soon and that they would miss her.

"And I'll miss you," Moira said smiling and hugging each of them individually, "All of you, but there's someone back home who needs me." Peter felt a pang of familiarity at her words remembering Jane. Moira giggled when the twins refused to let go of her for a moment before Slightly could pull them off, but Tink saw the sadness begin to settle in once again.

Flying over she landed in Moira's hand and smiled up at her, "It was very nice to finally meet you, Tinker Bell." She said to the blond and bowed her head. Tink's wings fluttered with happiness and she flew up and gave Moira an eskimo kiss before flying about her, thoroughly covering Moira in more than enough fairy dust. "Thanks Tink." Moira said with a small giggle as she began to float up.

The boys cried more good byes and waved up at her. Peter grabbed Moira's bag, throwing it over his shoulder then led the way out with Moira following behind him. When the two of them reached above the canopy of trees Moira sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hand. "That was harder than I thought it would be." She muttered blinking the tears away as she circled and took in the island around her. Peter didn't say anything but just held out his hand. Moira gave another sniff and took his hand. Peter took her once more around the island, making sure she was able to see everything before she had to go. Once they had completed the circle they flew up gaining altitude and held hands all the way back and did not let go of each other until they landed in the nursery.

Their feet barely made a sound on the carpeted floor and Peter looked around. The room looked the same as it did the night he chased his shadow and met Wendy, except there were a few new additions to the walls. New photos of people, and paintings of Neverland that made Peter smile. Then there was the rocking chair that he'd never seen before, and he noticed with a start that it was occupied by an old woman in front of a dwindling fire.

"She never shuts the window you know." Moira whispered with a trembling voice as she watched him closely. "She always leaves it open, just in case you were to come by."

Peter looked at her, surprised by this new information and was shocked to see tears shining in Moira's eyes. "Please," Her voice was small and filled with emotion, "Won't you go to her now?" She pleaded, tears falling freely as she looked from him to gaze at her grandmother. Peter nodded and quietly set down Moira's bag on the window seat.

He did not fly as he normally would, but instead walked the short distance in front of the woman and knelt before her. Her breathing was labored, her weathered eyes shut as she slept, but almost as if she could sense him she stirred from sleep and opened her eyes to gaze at him with the same blue eyes that he knew so well from his dreams.

"Wendy?" He asked, already knowing it was her even as he tucked a stray white curl behind her ear. Wendy smiled at him and replied, "Hello Peter."

Moira moved from her place at the window now and sat on the carpet beside her, taking Wendy's cold hand in her own and squeezing it slightly. "There you are dear." Wendy said with a smile and a small squeeze of Moira's hand, then sighed and returned to gaze at Peter. "Thank you for returning her safely, Peter." Peter didn't dare respond, his whole body was trembling with the very emotions that he declared he did not have when Wendy had asked him all those years ago.

There was a small jingle of a bell as Tink hurried into the room and stood on Wendy's knee looking up at the elderly woman. "Hello Tinker Bell." Wendy said softly smiling down at the pixie. Tink fluttered up and rubbed her warm cheek against Wendy's then gave her a smile and dashed back out of the window. "My, I am so lucky to have such good friends." Wendy breathed and closed her eyes. Peter and Moira stayed where they were the entire night. Over the hours Wendy's breathing slowed and became shallower and shallower, then just as the sun was beginning to rise and the fire was merely embers Wendy's chest moved no more and she was gone.

Moira felt her pulse flicker and stop in Wendy's wrist and a heart wrenching sob escaped her lip along with the words, "Good bye, Gran." She cried, rubbing her cheek against Wendy's hand. "I love you."

Peter rose to his feet and removed his hat, clenching it tightly in his shaking hand, and then bowed low at the waist. His face was completely in shadow as the sun came through the window but even though his voice was thick with pain of loss Peter managed to say, "Good bye, Wendy." Just as two tears fell from his stinging eyes and soaked into the carpet as his sorrow flooded through him.


End file.
